Here we go again
by mickys411
Summary: Ray and Winston prepare themselves for Fatherhood with help from Peter and Egon
1. Chapter 1

On a busy afternoon, The ghostbusters had done a total of 10 jobs that had started at 9 am in the morning.  
The assignments ranged from class 5 roaming vapors to fully torso appreactions and even a gathering of ghoulish animal figures at the local zoo.  
It wasn't just cases that kept the team going, they were also busy with renovating the firehouse.  
Mostly the upstairs.  
Although the deed to the firehouse was in his name, Ray had planned on moving out to live with Jenny in their new apartment, as well as staying at his family's summer cottage in upstate New York during vacations and time off from work.  
And though he refused, Egon eventually agreed to putting the firehouse in his name, at the suggestion of Ray who thought it was a good idea, due to having a place for his work.  
And with that, the deal was made.  
During the renovation, the two of the along with Peter and Winston took a wall down and expanded the lab, while Jeanie made the teams' sleeping quarters into a bedroom for Lila.  
And in return, the team gave a hand to Ray and Jenny moving into their new place along with Winston and Grace with their growing families.

For Jenny and Ray, the pregnancy really took them by surprise.  
Due to what had happened to Jenny as a young child, after she had got bitten by a poisonous spider that nearly killed her but her life was saved.  
However, because of all the medication she was given, the doctors told her parents and later on Jenny found out that she would be unable to have children, which broke her heart, as she dreamed of one day having a family of her own.  
Jenny had told Ray that in the beginning of their relationship as they were starting to date.  
While former suitors left Jenny upon hearing the news, Ray didn't as he understood and even told her after they got engaged that he to wanted a family, and was opened to fostering and adopting.  
Although they planned on waiting to start their family a year into their marriage, Jenny developed a queasy spell that didn't seem to go away.  
After a visit to the doctor and numerous tests, Jenny had received the results as she was indeed pregnant.  
And while she and Ray were indeed very happy by the news, Jenny kept cautious, by making sure she was eating the right foods, kept a healthy weight for herself and the baby, and reading up on books.

As for Winston and Grace, they saw they soon to be born child as a true blessing.  
Grace had found out she was expecting after feeling sick and passing out one day at her job.  
Winston had picked her up and took her to the emergency room as a precaution.  
After series of tests were taken, the doctor explained to Grace that she had what was called a "nine month bug" meaning to say that she was pregnant.  
Though the two were excited about having their own child, they were nervous of how Jessica and Christopher would take the news.  
Much to Winston and Grace's surprise, the kids were overjoy to hear the news, there was however some bickering at the fact that Jessica said Grace and Winston were going to have a girl, while Christopher said it was going to be a boy.  
Grace and Winston remind the kids that it didn't matter what they were having, as long as the baby was healthy.  
And while he and Grace were happy by the news, Winston was a bit nervous, being that he grew up without a Father, he was nervous of how good of a parent he would become.  
Thankfully, Grace told him he was already doing a great job with Christopher and Jessica and that made him feel better.

As the weeks turned to months, the two soon-to-be fathers kept themselves busy.  
Not just with job assignments but all the tasks of preparing for their new arrivals.  
Ray and Winston took Jenny and Grace to Lamaze classes and accompanied them to doctor's appointments, if they didn't have a job.  
One afternoon, Ray and Winston returned to the firehouse after going with Jenny and Grace to a joint appointment.  
Dana had practice with the orchestra, and their babysitter was sick so Oscar, Peter Jr. and Tabitha were at headquarters with Peter, who was on the ground playing building blocks with the twins, while nearly 4 year old Oscar raced his toy cars, and Egon was reading Lila a book, as Jeanie had taken the day off to attend her friend Monica's bridal shower.  
"We're back," Ray called.  
"How did it go?" Peter asked.  
"It went well.  
Jenny's healthy, and the baby's doing great."  
The team took notice of Winston, who had a look on his face.  
"Is everyone this alright Winston?" Egon asked.  
Peter got up off the floor, went to take a closer look at his fellow ghostbuster and said, "I know that look."  
"Where have you seen it before?"  
"That's the same exact face I made when Dana and I found out we were expecting the twins."  
"Yes, Grace and I are indeed having twins," Winston answered.  
"Are you OK though.  
You don't seem happy about the news," Ray spoke.  
"I am happy it's just a surprise and all new to me."  
Egon placed Lila off his lap, held her in his arms, walked up to his fellow ghostbuster and said, "I can clearly understand how you feel Winston.  
Before Lila was born, I had the same feelings you did.  
I to was nervous about what kind of parent I would become, even after her delivery  
But the second I looked into her eyes, all that change.  
It's that moment you realize you would do anything to protect them and to love them."  
Love you daddy," said Lila, as she wrapped her arms around Egon's neck, who in return said, "I love you to baby girl," before he gave her a kiss on the forehead as they nuzzled their noses together.  
"Yeah, fatherhood turned Dr. Brainiac into a pile of mush.  
Going all goo goo ga ga ," said Peter with a laugh.  
"Same with you Venkman.  
In fact, you tried to get everyone into a chorus of Old McDonald had a farm about ten minutes ago," said Egon, giving his team mate a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

"That reminds me.  
You guys expecting boys or girls?" Peter asked Winston and Ray.  
"Actually, Jenny and I want to keep it a surprise," Ray replied.  
"As do Grace and myself," Winston added.  
"To be fair Peter, neither you and Dana nor did Jeanie revealed the genders of our children until they were born," Egon pointed out.  
"Good point."  
"Don't beat yourself up Winston, you're doing a great job with Jessica and Christopher," said Ray.  
"I know, but this is a baby," Winston added.  
"Or in your case babies," said Peter.  
Egon shook his head and spoke, "Winston, we've also seen you with Oscar, the twins and Lila.  
You can do this."  
"Tell you what Winston, Jenny and I signed up for parenting classes at the YMCA, where we all go for lamaza classes, why don't you and Grace join us?" asked Ray.  
"That sounds like a plan," said Winston.  
"Don't forget, you two also have experience Dads here," said Peter, indicating himself and Egon.  
"If you two have questions or need advice, we're here to help," Egon added.  
"Thanks you two," spoke Ray.  
"We'd really appreciate it," Winston added.

That very evening, which thankfully was a quiet on for the team with no calls coming in, Ray and Jenny, along with Winston and Grace attended at parenting class after lamaz was completed.  
Since Grace adopted Jessica and Christopher as toddlers and Jenny who not only came from a big family, but also babysat her neighbor's daughter occasionally, the two had some experience themselves, while most of it was new to Ray and Winston.  
Thankfully, the two caught on soon enough.  
After leaving the YMCA, Grace suggested on the four of them along with the kids going to the park tomorrow and spent the day with them so that Ray and Winston can get a hand on approach with the little ones.  
Jenny, Ray and Winston liked the idea.

The next day, being Saturday the four ghostbusters, their wives and families spent the day at Central Park.  
Of course being with four children under three proved to be a slight handful.  
Oscar threw a small tantrum when Dana told him he was too little to go on the monkey bars, Peter Jr. and Tabitha kept throwing sand at each other and Winston stopped them from eating dirt and bugs.  
And though Jessica and Christopher offered to help, but left shortly after they arrived to be with their friends, who they spotted, Lila was pretty easy, and content just being pushed on the swing, and the only toddler who said please and thank you when Ray got them ice cream, though she was a bit of a chatter box, saying the name of every object she came across.

When everyone headed back to the firehouse to have their monthly dinner get together, Jessica and Christopher did some art work, while Grace and Jenny, who were resting, sat with Dana and Jeanie as the four ghostbusters wives chatted, and the team themselves voulnetered to put Oscar, Peter Jr., Tabitha and Lila down for a nap.  
After the kids fell asleep, the four member team sat on the couch in the former rec room, which had now become the living room.  
"What a day," said Winston.  
"I don't know how you guys do it," Ray said to Peter and Egon.  
"Somedays are crazier than others," said Peter.  
"At the end of the day however, it's worth it, Egon added, And from what Venkman and I witnessed today Ray, I think you and Winston will make great parents."  
Hearing the comment made Ray and Winston smile.  
"You're right Egon, if you and Peter can do this, then so can we," said Ray.

Two weeks later, Grace and Jenny's mothers came in to throw their daughters a combine baby shower, which was held at the Zeddmore's place.  
Everyone had a wonderful time.  
And the week after, Winston and Grace along with Ray and Jenny each had a nursey set up for the new arrivals.

A few more weeks later one evening, Ray and Jenny were at their place cooking dinner.  
Ray was stirring a pot of pasta and Jenny was in the middle of cutting up some vegetables, when suddenly she felt something.  
"Uh," she went.  
Ray took noticed and turned to his wife, with a look of concern as she was now holding her stomach.  
"Jenny, are you OK?" he asked.  
"Ray, I think I'm going into labor," Jenny answered with slight pain in her voice.  
"But you're not due for almost another month, about three and a half weeks."  
"I know, but it feels that way.  
AHH!"  
Ray lead Jenny out of the kitchen and into the living room, helping her into a chair.  
"Just stay calm, I'm going to call the doctor," he said, taking Jenny's hand.  
Ray went back into the kitchen, looked for the name of Jenny's doctor and called her up, explaining the situation.  
The doctor told Ray to get Jenny to the hospital and that she would meet them there.  
Ray then raced into the bedroom, but not before shutting the stove off in the kitchen, grabbed Jenny's overnight bag that she had ready for when it came time to have the baby, helped her off the seat, left the apartment and hailed a taxi.  
Once a cab pulled up, Jenny and Ray climbed in and headed to the hospital.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Christopher and Jessica had just finished their homework and were setting up the table for dinner, while Grace was giving Winston a hand with the cooking.  
Grace had just put the salad bowl on the table, when she suddenly felt something.  
"AH!" she went.  
"Auntie Grace, are you OK?" asked Jessica.  
"Uncle Winston, we need you!" Christopher called out.  
Winston entered the dining room and asked his wife, "Grace, what's wrong?"  
"Winston, it's time," Grace answered, with slight pain in her voice.  
"You mean "time"?  
"Yes, my water broke."  
Though feeling a bit nervous, Winston remained took charge of the situation.  
"Jessica, grab your aunt's suitcase from the bedroom, Christopher, get me the doctor's phone number and turn the stove off.  
The kids did just that.  
Winston then called the doctor, who told them to get to the hospital.  
The four of them walked out of the house, Winston called for a taxi, in which one pulled up and they all got in, headed for their destination.


	3. Chapter 3

As if it was meant to happen, the cabs that Ray and Jenny, Winston, Grace, Christopher and Jessica were riding in pulled up in front of the hospital at the same time.  
The two ghostbusters greeted each other at the front door.  
"Winston, are you here because it's time?" asked Ray.  
"It is, you to?" Winston asked.  
"Yeah, but I'm very concerned about Jenny.  
She's nearly 3 and a half weeks early."  
Ray and Winston attended to their wives and entered the hospital.  
"How are you holding up Jenny?" Grace asked.  
"I think my contractions have already started, Jenny answered with near labor breathing, How are you doing?"  
"Slight pain every five minutes.  
AHH!"  
Ray and Winston checked in Jenny and Grace, and waited for some orderlies.  
When they arrived, the orderlies had wheelchairs, Jenny and Grace each got into on, afterwards the orderlies took them to the nearest elevator, heading upstairs to the maternity/delivery ward, with Winston, Christopher, Jessica and Ray following them.  
Shortly after arriving upstairs, Jenny and Grace got settled into private delivery rooms.  
"Looks like we better call the other and let them know what's going on," said Ray.  
"Good idea.  
You call Peter, I'll get in touch with Egon," said Winston.

At the Venkman household, Peter Jr., Tabitha, and Oscar were sick with slight colds, most likely picked up from one of the children at Oscar's preschool.  
Peter and Dana of course being the concerned parents were taking turns going back and forth, making sure each child was taken care of and vital updates.  
"No fevers, but three running noses and some coughing," said Dana.  
"I just didn't think it was possible that all three kids could get sick at the same time," said Peter.  
Thankfully, Dana's parents had came in that week for a visit, so she and Peter had two extra set of hands to help.  
Just then, the phone rang.  
Alice, who was in the kitchen with Ward, cooking dinner answered the phone.  
"Peter, call for you," she called out.  
Peter thanked his mother-in-law as she handed the phone to him.  
"Hello.  
Really?  
Right now?  
OK OK take it easy, everything's going to be fine.  
Well the kids have colds, but Dana's folks are in town.  
Tell you what I'll see what she has to say and we'll try to make it.  
You're kidding?  
They are to?  
Alright now, you hang in there buddy.  
Bye."  
Who was that?" Dana asked as Peter hung up the phone.  
"That was Ray.  
Jenny went into labor and they're at the hospital," Peter answered.  
"She's almost 3 and half weeks early."  
"That's what Ray told me.  
Also, Grace went into labor as well, so she and Winston are at the hospital as well."  
"That's incredible, both went into labor at the same time."  
"If you want to go see how your friends are, you go right ahead," said Alice.  
"Are you sure?" Dana asked.  
"Don't worry about the kids, we have it all under control," answered Ward.  
"Thanks you two," spoke Peter.  
"What are grandparents for."  
Before heading to the hospital,Dana and Peter gave a check on the kids, told them where they were going, quickly cleaned themselves up and got changed, as they didn't want to take chances giving anyone germs from the kids, especially on to Jenny and Grace.

Meanwhile at the firehouse, Egon was in the lab with Lila, giving her a lesson on colors.  
Lila had answered all the names of what colors correctly and the mixed ones when Egon was pouring in a mixture of liquid together.  
"Now what do we get mixing red, yellow, and blue together?" Egon asked.  
Suddenly, a puff of smoke shot out of the beaker onto Egon's face.  
"Smoke," Lila answered.  
"(Coughs), Well, it's actually brown, but in this case yes," Egon answered, as he took of his glasses, and wiped the residue from the smoke off his face.  
At that moment, the phone rang.  
"I'll get it," called out Jeanie, who was in the kitchen, cooking with Egon's Mother Eleanor, who was visiting.  
Egon placed on his glasses, knelt down to Lila and said, "We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow," as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and nuzzled his nose with hers, causing the toddler to giggle, before getting up off the floor.  
Lila took a hold of Egon's hand, as the two walked out of the lab, and met with Jeanie and Eleanor in the kitchen.  
"Who was that?" he asked.  
"That was Winston.  
Grace went into labor with the twins, and they're at the hospital  
So are Ray and Jenny, she went into labor as well," Jeanie answered.  
"Three babies," said Lila, holding up three fingers.  
"That's right Lila," said Eleanor.  
"I was thinking of going to the hospital to see how Jenny and Grace are doing, plus give support to Ray and Winston," Jeanie suggested.  
"That's a good idea.  
They were there for us when Lila was born," Egon pointed out.  
You two go ahead, I'll take care of Lila," said Eleanor.  
"Are you sure Mom?" Egon asked.  
"Yes, go on and see your friends.  
I have everything taken care and I know to call you if I need you," said Eleanor.  
"Thank you Eleanor," said Jeanie.  
We appreciate that Mom," Egon added.  
We'll call you from the hospital to give updates on what's going," said Jeanie, who then knelt down to Lila and said, Lila, Daddy and I are going to visit your "uncles" Ray and Winston and "aunts" Jenny and Grace to see if the babies are born.  
"You be good for Nana."  
"OK Mama.  
Love you and Daddy," said Lila.  
"Love you to baby girl," said Egon as he and Jeanie each took a turn kissing and hugging their daughter good-bye.  
After handing Lila to Eleanor, Jeanie and Egon made their way downstairs, climbed into Ecto1 and drove to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

As it happened with Ray and Winston earlier, Peter and Dana met Egon and Jeanie at the front door of the hospital, after parking Ecto1 and when the cab pulled up.  
The four made their way inside, and were greeted by Christopher and Jessica in the lobby.  
"Peter, Dana, Egon Jeanie.  
Over here," Jessica called out.  
The two ghostbusters and their wives met the kids.  
"Hey you two," spoke Peter.  
"Did Grace and Jenny have the babies?" asked Dana.  
"No, not yet," Christopher answered.  
"Looks like we got here just in time," said Jeanie.  
"I suggest we go upstairs and wait," said Egon.  
The six of them got onto the elevator and headed back to the maternity/delivery ward.  
Once they all arrived, everyone took a seat a waited.

Meanwhile, Jenny had gone into full-on labor.  
Thankfully, she had gotten to the hospital in the nick of time.  
"OOOOOOOO(Grunt!) OOOOOOOOOOO (Grunt!)," went Jenny as she breathed and pushed.  
"Keep going Jenny.  
You're doing great," said Ray, who was dressed in scrubs over his clothes as he rubbed her shoulders and back.  
"I see the head, said the doctor, Give me another push Jenny.  
"(GRUNT!) went Jenny.  
"Here comes the shoulders."  
"Ray, it hurts too much.  
I don't think I can do anymore," cried Jenny.  
"Don't worry Jenny, we're almost there," said Ray, assuring her.  
"Just give one more big push.  
"(GRUNT!) AAAAHHHH!" Jenny pushed and screamed.  
Suddenly, there was a small cry.  
"It's a boy," said the doctor.  
Ray had a huge smile on his face as did Jenny.  
"Let me hold him," she said.  
"As soon as Daddy cuts the cord."  
"I've only done with livestock," said Ray, which made Jenny chuckle a bit.  
Though his hand was a bit shaky, Ray was able to cut them umbilical cord.  
The baby, who was still crying then placed into Jenny's arms.  
"Hello my sweetheart, Jenny whispered to the baby, who started to coo, I'm your Mommy."  
"And I'm your Daddy," said Ray, and he took hold on his newborn son's tiny hand.  
"He's so beautiful."  
"He is.  
Thank you for making me a Daddy."  
And Thank you for making me a Mommy."  
The two shared a long kiss.  
"Hey now you two, wait eight weeks," the nurse said with a laugh, as she took the baby to be weighed and cleaned.  
"I'm going to check on Jessica and Christopher and give them the great news," said Ray.  
"Maybe the others will be there to," said Jenny, reffering to Peter, Egon, Jeanie and Dana.  
Sure enough, as Ray walked out of the room and into the waiting area, his two fellow ghostbusters and their wives were there, along with Christopher and Jessica.  
"So, tell us," spoke Peter.  
"It's a boy!" exclaimed Ray, who received hugs of congrats from everyone.  
He soon had tears of joy running down his face.  
"I just can't believe I'm now a father," said Ray.  
"Believe it," said Egon.  
"Starting now, that little one is going to be your number one prority," said Jeanie.  
"How do you and Jenny feel?" Dana asked.  
"Wonderful, just wonderful," Ray answered.

Down the hall, Grace was delivering herself via C-section, as Winston dressed in scrubs over his regular clothes stood by her side.  
"Keep breathing Grace, you're doing great," said Winston, as he rubbed her shoulders.  
"OK, here comes baby number one," spoke the doctor.  
Just then, there was a sound of a small cry.  
"It's a girl."  
"A girl.  
I'm so happy," breathed Grace.  
"From what I can see, she's beautiful," said Winston.  
"And here comes baby number 2," spoke the doctor.  
And soon enough, another small cry filled the room.  
"It's a boy."  
"We have a boy as well.  
One of each," said Grace, who was smiling, despite being on oxygen.  
"You did great sweetheart," said Winston, as he kissed his wife's hand.  
After being slowly taken off the oxygen and getting stitched up, the doctor gingerly placed the newborns onto Grace.  
"Hello little ones, welcome to the world," said Grace, as she gave each one of the babies a kiss, causing them to go from crying to cooing.  
"We've been waiting for you two," said Winston, as he gently stroke his new son and daughter's faces and hands with his finger tips.  
"Looks like Jessica and Christopher will be happy to know we have one of each."  
"Very much so.  
How do you feel?"  
"Tired but blessed and happy."  
"I feel the same way to."  
The two then shared a kiss.  
"Hey now you two, not for about eight weeks," the doctor laughed.  
As a nurse took the babies to be cleaned and weighed Winston said, "I better tell the kids that they are now officially "big brother and sister."  
Winston walked out of the room and was glad to find not just Christopher and Jessica, but his fellow ghostbusters, Jeanie and Dana in the waiting area.  
"Winston, I have son," said Ray, who had a huge smile on his face.  
"I have a son as well, and a daughter," said Winston, who had the same look of happiness on his face as well.  
"A boy and a girl just like us," said Jessica.  
"Alright, one of each," Christopher added, before the brother and sister slapped each a high five and hugged.  
After getting one from Ray, Winston received hugs from his niece, nephew, teammates, Dana and Jeanie.  
"Uncle Winston, can we see Auntie Grace and the babies please?" asked Jessica.  
"Can we also see "uncle" Ray and "aunt" Jenny's new baby as well please?" asked Christopher.  
"Let's let them rest first.  
After all they both been through a lot today," Winston added.  
"As soon as they get settled into their own rooms, you can come and visit," Ray added.  
"Anyone know what time it is?" asked Jeanie.  
"10:45 pm, Dana answered looking at the clock on the wall.  
"Looks like you two will be getting a day off school tomorrow," Peter said to Christopher and Jessica with a laugh.  
"Our cousins are born and we don't have to go to school tomorrow," said Jessica.  
"New cousins and a three day weekend!  
Best day ever," added Christopher, causing the adults to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Since it was getting rather late, Dana and Peter headed back home, as they didn't want to be away from Oscar, Peter Jr. and Tabitha long, due to their colds.  
The two got a ride from Jeanie and Egon, who were going back to the firehouse to Eleanor and Lila.  
And since they were underage to stay at the hospital as guests, Winston called his and Grace's neighbor, a couple who was younger than them, but were friendly with to pick up Jessica and Christopher.  
The wife actually worked at the kids' school as the principal's receptionist, and the husband,who just happened to be a police officer to get Jessica and Christopher and give them a ride home.  
He was actually on call that night, but he would pick up the kids at the hospital and take them back to his place, where his wife will greet them as well stay overnight with them.  
Jessica and Christopher of course were excited to get a ride in a police car, and the neighbor told Winston that he will drop the kids off at the hospital in the morning, before heading home to rest.

A few hours later, despite being well after midnight Ray and Jenny, who had been moved into a private room were wide awake.  
Ray moved a cot that was lend by the hospital, next to her bed.  
The two were gazing their eyes over their newborn son.  
"Oh Ray, isn't he beautiful," said Jenny, holding the baby in her arms.  
"He sure is.  
Hey little guy," said Ray, as he gently took hold of his son's tiny hand, which was poking out of the blanket.  
"I can't believe he's here."  
"I can't believe we're parents."  
And after what I went through in my childhood, thinking I'll never be a mom, he truly is a miracle."  
"By the way, have you thought of a name?"  
"I was thinking of Andrew, after my father."  
"Do you mind if I use the name Joseph for my grandfather as a middle in, in honor of the only person in my family who told me never give up my dreams and didn't laugh at me for believing in ghosts?"  
"Andrew Joseph Stantz.  
It's perfect."  
Just then, the baby opened his eyes.  
"I think he likes the name," said Ray.  
Jenny started to giggle.  
"What's so funny?" Ray asked.  
I was just looking at some photos a few days ago, and the way his face is, he looks just like your face as a baby," Jenny answered.  
"Yes, all Stantz babies are well known for chipmunk cheeks," Ray chuckled.  
"I think it's cute."  
Jenny placed Andrew into Ray's arms, the baby looked up at him and started to smile.  
"You are one amazing little guy Andrew," said Ray.  
"And we love you so much," Jenny added.  
"I'm already looking forward to seeing walk, talk, run and maybe bust some ghosts with his old man."  
Jenny chuckled once again and said, "Don't rush Andrew to grow up."  
"You're right."  
Ray looked at his newborn son and said, "Andrew, I'm always here for you, no matter what."  
He kissed the baby's forehead and said, "I love you little guy."  
Jenny also kissed the baby and said, "We love Andrew."  
"I love you to Jenny."  
"I love you to Ray."  
The two then shared a kiss.

In a few rooms just down the hall, Winston and Grace were also basking in the happiness of seeing their newborn twins.  
The two were lying together in bed, each holding a child.  
"Aren't they beautiful?" Grace whispered, not to wake the sleeping babies.  
"They sure are," Winston answered.  
I called my parents a few minutes ago.  
And of course they're excited about having another set of grandchildren to go crazy over."  
"I understand.  
If my grandma was still here, she would be doting over them."  
"With all the excitement, I hardly doubt Jessica and Christopher will be able to sleep tonight."  
"You got that right."  
Winston and Grace chuckled at the thought.  
"By the way, have you decided on any names yet?" Winston asked.  
"Well, I was thinking for our daughter...Rhonda," answered Grace, as tears feel from her eyes.  
Winston took Grace's hand and said, "I think it's wonderful tribute to your sister."  
"Thank you.  
By the way, do you mind if I use your grandma's name for a middle name?"  
"I'd be honor."  
"Rhonda Louise Zeddmore."  
"It's prefect.  
I was thinking for our son Gerald.  
After my cousin even though he...," said Winston, reffering to his cousin who he was close to that passed a few years back of an overdose.  
"I think it's a great name, said Grace, Do you mind if I use my grandfather's name as a middle name?"  
"Gerald Abarham Zeddmore.  
It's perfect."  
At that moment, both twins opened their eyes.  
"Look who woke up," said Grace.  
"Looks like we got a couple of night owls here," Winston said with a chuckle.  
"And I think they like their names as well."  
"You Grace, at first I was scared about what kind of Father I was going to be, as I didn't grow up with one,but now I'm looking forward to seeing them grow up and learning with them."  
"I know what you mean Winston.  
I felt the same way when I adopted Jessica and Christopher.  
I know I couldn't replace my sister and I to was scared about raising kids, but eventually the feeling of being worried faded away."  
The looked down at their newborn twins with big smiles on their faces.  
"We love you Rhonda," said Grace.  
"We love you Gerald," said Winston.  
They both gave each baby a kiss on the forehead.  
"I love you Grace," said Winston.  
"I love you to Winston," said Grace.  
The two then shared a kiss between them.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Christopher and Jessica, Dana and Peter and Egon and Jeanie went back to the hospital to visit Ray and Jenny, along with Winston and Grace.  
Both couples were a bit tired from the night before but the lack of sleep was over shadowed by happiness and joy over their new arrivals.  
Jessica and Christopher became instant helpers as the two got a chance to feed and change their new cousins.  
As their two fellow ghostbusters before, Ray and Winston gushes on and on over their little ones.  
"Where I have I here all this bragging before?" asked Peter.  
"The two us," Egon answered.  
Jenny was able to leave the hospital two days later, while Grace was discharged the next day, as she need more time to recovery from her C-section.  
Over the next several Winston and Ray proved to be very attended husbands and fathers.  
Cooking, cleaning, tending to their wives and children.

About a month later, once everything was settled down, all four ghostbusters, their wives and children were all at the firehouse, having their much long awaited team family dinner.  
With the amount of adults and little ones added on, there were now two tables set up.  
One for the kids, and another one for the grown-ups as Peter put it.  
With the new babies around, Oscar, Peter Jr, Tabitha and Lila were of course curious and in awe, but were happy to meet their new "cousins" and despite their ages, were gentle around the nearly month old Andrew, Rhonda, and Gerald.  
Peter, Ray, Egon and Winston told Dana, Jenny, Jeanie and Grace not to lift a finger as they got the cooking under control.  
And much to the teams and wives surprise, the food tasted great.  
Everyone enjoined the evening of talking, laughing, eating and just relaxing.  
When the meal was over, the four ghostbusters cleaned up and did the dishes, meanwhile, Dana, Jeanie, Grace and Jenny took care of the little ones, with some help from Christopher and Jessica.

Before dinner, Grace had given Jessica and Christopher a hand, with a special art project, and by the time dinner at finished, it was ready.  
As it turned out the project was a special plaster dough and all four families were given a block, while a large piece was put to the side.  
The plaster was for everyone to put their handprints in.  
Each ghostbuster made one just for their own family and the large amount of plaster was to be hung at the firehouse.  
Ray and Egon's family each displayed three sets of handprints, while Peter's had ten and Winston's totaled the most with twelve.  
Meanwhile, the large piece of plaster had twenty eight handprints all together.

After everyone cleaned their hands and headed back to the firehouse's main level, Jenny set up her camera on a tripod, adjusting the setting on both items, including the timer on the camera.  
Once that was completed, the four ghostbusters and their families gathered in front of Ecto-1.  
It was indeed that time for the annual family photo, a tradition that began the day of Oscar's first birthday, which was the same day Peter proposed to Dana.  
Since then the number of people in the pictures has changed, from the seven they started with(actually eight, with Dana's ex-husband) to ten, to now seventeen which adds up from eight adults and 9 children, ranging from one month to nine years old.  
Thankfully there was plenty of room for everyone to fit in the photo, without tight squeezing.  
Big bright smiles shone on all their faces as the camera clicked and the light flicked.  
Thankfully there was plenty of room for everyone to fit in the photo, without tight squeezing.  
All four ghostbusters felt very lucky.  
After what they went through growing up, they had gone from being their own family, to now each one of them having their own.  
And although everyone had different last names, all seventeen people agree they were indeed one big happy family.

The End


End file.
